1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, more particularly to an electronic apparatus including an airflow-regulating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as desktop computers, servers, etc., in addition to becoming increasingly powerful, are being designed to increasingly reduced weights and sizes. As a result, heat-dissipating modules for such electronic apparatuses must also be reduced in size accordingly. However, a smaller size for the heat-dissipating modules typically translates into a drop in the effectiveness of the same, which may lead to crashing and other failures of the electronic apparatuses.
There are various heat-dissipating techniques that are currently being employed to remedy this problem, such as increasing fan rotational speed of the heat-dissipating module, using a large cooling fan with a thin profile, and using a water-cooling system and heat pipes. However, each of these approaches has a disadvantage as follows:
1. With respect to increasing fan rotational speed, since the number of air inlets of the electronic apparatus is fixed, it is difficult to effectively increase the amount of air induced into the electronic apparatus by increasing fan rotational speed. In addition, when the cooling fan is rotated at a high speed, noise and vibrations are easily generated.
2. With respect to the use of a large cooling fan with a thin profile, the housing of the electronic apparatus in this case must be formed having a large air inlet. This adversely affects the appearance of the electronic apparatus and allows dust to be easily accumulated in the electronic apparatus.
3. With respect to using a water-cooling system and heat pipes, such an implementation significantly increases the overall cost of the electronic apparatus.
In order to increase the heat-dissipating efficiency of a notebook computer, a large air inlet may be formed in a bottom or side wall of the notebook computer for increasing air inflow into the same. However, this approach may result in the accumulation dust and other minute objects within the notebook computer.